A Summer On Terra
by Pricat
Summary: Carol decides to visit Terra during the Summer, especially to hang out with her best friend, Maria and her daughter, Monica meaning adventures


**A/N**

**This was inspired by a role-play I am doing, and thought it would be fun imagining Carol visiting Maria and Monica for the summer so one thing led to another in my head so hope everybody enjoys.**

**Carol decides to visit Terra along with visiting Maria and Monica for the Summer, leading to adventures.**

* * *

"Mom, wake up, wake up, Aunt Carol's here, she came back from space!" Monica said excitedly, shaking the bedcovers of her mother, Maria's bed makimg Maria stir wondering what had her daughter so excitable this early in the morning, letting her lead her to the pirch of their house but her eyes widened in surprise.

There hobering in front of them was her best friend in the galaxy, Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel making her excited yet nervous after what had happened because of that mad titan, Thanos, hoping that she did not want her help in some mission like last time

"No mission this time, I-I just wanted to spend some time with you two." Carol said to her.

"Alright, then come in." Maria said ther, deciding to make breakfast, seeing Goose nuzzling Carol's leg, hearing Monica ask, how things had been, makimg Maria nervous about that, because she was protective of her, plus had been so especially when Thanos had snapped half of the galaxy, so was happy that Carol was back.

"It's all good, Maria, plus this should be exciting." Carol replied to her, smelling pancakes, makimg Monica guess they didn't eat pancakes in outer space knowing she and her mom could reintroduce her aunt to the many things she had missed or forgot while in space, seeing Maria agree on that, seeing Monica grab condiments from the fridge.

"Chocolate syrup, sprinkles, why have these?" Carol asked confused by this.

"They make pancakes good, plus they're for fun, Aunt Carol." Monica answered.

Maria was flipping pancakes on the stove, using the frying pan, making Monica grin, making Carol impressed by this, seeing her putting pancakes on plates putting them on the table, making Monica happy, seeing Carol eating messily, makimg Monica get it, seeing her mom helping..

"It's alright Carol, as it's good to have you back, you know?" Maria told her seeing Monica agree, swallowing between bites, even though she had zillions of questions to ask her awesome aunt, drinking milk while her mom drank coffee along with Carol, seeing Goose under the table, drinking milk that Maria had given him.

Carol grinned, knowing it would blow her niece's mind if she knew their adopted was a Flerken, an otherwordly creature which the Skrulls were afraid of, making Monica wonder what was on her aunt's mind.

"I'll tell you later, Aunt Carol." Monica said makimg her get it.

She guessed that Monica had a lot of questions about what it was like to live in outer space, as well as being with the Avevenerd, so would tell her later, maybe before bed drinking coffee..

Plus Maria had to go to work which Monica understood, hearing Carol say she could watch Monica, making her niece excited, seeing her mom getting ready to go but knew Carol would be careful with Monica, if she did go on an adventure.

After Maria had left, Carol wantedto visit her friend, Nick Fury who was at the compound, making Monica wonder where they were going, hearing Carol tell her that she had to keep what they were going to do from her mom.

"I get it Aunt, but Goose seems excited." Monica said to her making Carol nod, as she saw her scoop the Flerken up gently before they left hoping that Maria would not flip.

* * *

'Whoa, where are we, Aunt Carol?" Monica asked curiously and worried, as they were outside a compound in upstate New York even though Carol would not let anything happen to her, as they entered seeing Goose excitedly running towards a man wearing an eyepatch.

"Awww hey Goose, it's good to see you too, after a long while, and you brought Carol, but who's the kid?" Nick said stroking the Flerken making Carol grin at him.

"Yeah plus that is my niece, Monica." Carol said to him, seeing Monica curiously follow him and Carol inside, her eyes widening in awe seeing the Avengers wondering if her aunt was one, seeing Carol sigh before nodding in reply.

"That's so cool, does my mom know?" she asked making Nick chuckle, at her excitement.

"Not yet, but yeah it's cool." she replied, letting her explore hoping nothing too crazy would happen, listening to Nick tell her what she had missed while being out there in space, wondering why she had returned.

"I got Terra-sick, alright?" she said making him get it.

Monica was impressed hearing gigglimg, seeing a brown-red urred raccoon girl with shoulder length hair using her powers to cause mischief makimg Casey curious, about the girl that was there, being shy.

"I-I'm Casey Raccoon, R-Rocket's niece." she told Monica seeing Monica impressed hugging her, making Casey feel better unaware that Carol was watching, impressed that Monica was making friends with Casey because she knew that Casey got lonely knowing Maria would be happy, hearing that Monica had made a friend.

"You think I can come and hang out with Casey a lot, since it is Summer?" she asked Carol.

"Hes as it might also help keep Casey out of trouble." Carol told her, making both Casey and Monica smirk as it was getting late, so they had to get back, before Maria got home making Monica understand hugging Casey before they left.

Maria was impressed hearing what Carol and Monica had did, seeing her getting readyfor bed.


End file.
